True Feelings
by Yadakitty
Summary: Yuugi hides his true feelings about what happened with Atem. But can an unexpected friend help him with his grief? Sucky summary but cool story! And this is my first story too ! :3
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction I guess! WooHoo! Constructive Criticism is very much welcome!

I do not own Yugi oh. If I did, there would be more interaction between Ryou and Yami Bakura! :3

Yuugi and the rest of the group were walking from school. They were talking and laughing as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Their shoes hit the slushy streets of Domino City, as they dispersed one by one to their own homes where they would be warm with their loved ones.

"Bye Tristan," Yuugi called out to his friend as he turned around the bend.

"See ya, Yuugi" Tristan called out in response, turning around to wave at him.

"Watch out," Yuugi yelled, a bit too late to warn Tristan of the street lamp behind him.

"THUNK"

"Heh heh, ouch….," Tristan said retreating from his momentary fight with the street lamp. It looked like the lamp won the round, twice. (a/n: tee hee). Yuugi chuckled softly. His laughing dissipated as he realized who he was walking with. Ryou Bakura. It wasn't like he despised Bakura…. It was just …..Complicated.

"Such a lovely day," Bakura said softly, pulling Yuugi from his light stupor.

"Wha- oh. I guess," Yuugi lied. He hated snow, it was cold, wet, and it messed up his hair. Yuugi looked up at the sky. It was getting late, he wanted to get home as quick as possible. Yuugi's mind immediately went to what _**He**_ would say right now. Yuugi shook his head. He tried so hard to stifle his grief for the spirit, so that he didn't need to show this weakness to his friends but, it still hurt. And it hurt hard.

"I know what you feel," Bakura said softly.

"Huh?" Yuugi walked a bit more slower to match Bakura's pace. He looked up at Bakura. He could see a deep sadness in Bakura's chocolate colored eyes. He also saw a tiredness that seemed to sink into his friend's bones.

"What do you mean," Yuugi asked.

"I'm talking about Atem," Bakura went on, " And the spirit of the ring." Yuugi stopped walking. He could feel tears building in his eyes. He couldn't take it, Yuugi had been trying so hard to not think about _**him**_. Yuugi had finally snapped.

"Yuugi?" Bakura stopped and walked over.

"Don't. Please don't talk about _**him**_." Yuugi wrenched out of his mouth. A moment later Yuugi was sobbing. Bakura walked over and sat Yuugi down next to him on a bench that was near by.

"You do not know what i'm feeling!" Yuugi whispered to the whitete. Bakura was rubbing Yuugi's back. Yuugi straightened up a moment later wiping stray tears from his face and sniffing his slightly red nose.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said, but somehow he did not regret a single thing. It felt like he needed to let out all the anguish he had been hiding from his friends.

"I understand, this is how it was like for me too.." Yuugi looked up, eyes wide at Bakura. Bakura's face seemed paler than usual and he seemed thinner than usual. Bakura looked at the ground, his hair covered his eyes."That first week after coming back from Egypt, was hard." Bakura's arms wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to put himself back together.

"All I could think about was the spirit,"Bakura continued, "I never even knew his name." Bakura's voice cracked.

"It felt like…..it felt like a piece of my soul had been torn away from me," Bakura said. Yuugi could not believe his ears. Bakura was describing how Yuugi had felt.

"And- and I couldn't talk to Father about it, because he was always too busy. And I always thought I could never tell you guys because it would sound like I miss the spirit who ruined my life. But I- I do miss him in a way. Do you get what I mean?" Bakura turned setting his eyes on Yuugi. Yuugi nodded. He understood only too well how it felt to be alone with grief. It felt like you're suffocating. Drowning in pain and misery. But Yuugi didn't want to be alone. Yuugi didn't want to suffocate in the darkness any longer. That's when the idea struck him.

"Bakura, we both miss our Yami's, and we both can't tell other people. Right? So why don't we help each other?" Yuugi said Bakura's eyes widened as he processed the idea in his head, then smiled.

"Yuugi, that's a wonderful idea," Bakura exclaimed.

"Then it's a deal we'll help each other!" Yuugi said a grin stretching over his face. He and Bakura stood up. Yuugi felt a great burden falling off his shoulders. Now he won't have to face the loss of a Yami alone!

"Race you to the next stop sign," Bakura said challenging the King of Games.

"Your On!" Yuugi exclaimed, as the two high schoolers who were now close friends raced down the slushy, slippery, wet streets of Domino City. 'Maybe the snow wasn't so bad,' Yuugi thought to himself.

This was originally intended to be a oneshot but, i'm not so sure. What do you think? Plz reveiw and tell me! :3

 _Yadakitty_


	2. Echos in the Mirror

Hey its me! Back with a new chapter! Constructive Criticism is very much welcome! I appreciate every review! :3

I don't own Yugi-oh, if I did the Millennium Items would have the power to make cookies!

Ryou looked outside the classroom. Snow drifted down softly from the sky. Ryou sighed sadly, 'Amane would have loved the snowflake,' he thought to himself.

"Ryou," Mr. Kobayakawa said sternly dragging Ryou into the present, "Why don't you tell me what the answer to number five is." (a/n:anyone play Persona 5?)

"Huh," Ryou said caught off guard. He looked down at the homework they were correcting

"Well then," said Kobayakawa, expecting (and maybe hoping) Ryou would get the question wrong.

"Well I guess the exponential term is already isolated. So you would need to take the natural logarithm of both sides of the equation. Henceforth the exact answer is _In(72)_ and the approximate answer is _4.27666611902_ ," Ryou finished and looked up from his notes. The whole class was looking astonished at the pale boy. He barely talked to anyone in class and it was rare for him to answer Kobayakawa's questions.

"Huff," Kobayakawa said at loss for words, " Well don't daydream anymore," he said trying to sound assertive but failing miserably. Kobayakawa went to the front of the classroom again and regained control over his students. Ryou looked towards the window again. He had already taken this class back in the U.K, and he expected the rest of the lecture to be just as boring as it was before.

…..

"BRRIIIING BRIIING BRIIING," the lunch bell rang giving hope and a promise to everyone who heard it that soon their stomach's will be full of delicious food! (a/n:that's how I feel when I hear the lunch bell lol).

"Oh yeah!" Joey exclaimed at the top of his lungs, " Finally, I can take a bite of that sweet sweet cupcake I got at the bake sale!"

"Well I got left over tacos from last nights dinner," said Tristen. It was common for the two boys to compete over who had the best lunch.

"Hmmphf, pathetic." Tristen and Joey's heads swiveled over to Duke Devlin who was holding a prized possession in his hands.

"Pizza! And recently made too," smirked Duke. Joey and Tristan scowled, Devlin had beat them fair and square. Ryou plugged his ear buds to his iphone, and picked up his usual sandwich. Soon all the chaotic noises of the cafeteria melted into nothingness.

 _What the hell's going on?_

 _Can someone tell me please_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?_

Ryou looked down at the track, Echo was the name of the music playing.

 _I_ _'m black, then I'm white_

 _No! Something isn't right!_

 _My enemy's invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight._

 _The trembling fear_

 _Is more than I can take_

 _When I'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror_

 _ECHO._

Ryou looked up. Yuugi was prodding him with a finger. Ryou took off his ear buds, looking at Yuugi with a questioning look.

"Bakura, we agreed we'd help each other, right," Yuugi said clearly nervous.

"Yeah," Ryou said curious.

"Well wanna come over to my place after school today," Yuugi said his voice wavering. Ryou sighed, he had many things to do today, but he just couldn't ignore the look in Yuugi's wide violet eyes.

"Why not," Ryou said. Yuugi beamed with an innocent happiness.

"Ok then I'll see you then," Yuugi said happily.

"Yea," Ryou said.

…

'Here it is then,' Ryou thought to himself. He was standing in front of the Kame Game shop. 'Why did Yuugi want to talk to me all of a sudden,' that was the one question that repeated again and again in Ryou's mind as he walked through the freshly planted snow leaving footprints in his wake. Ryou lightly pushed open the door and walked into the warm shop.

I have already started on chapter 3. Also i kinda liked having Ryou being a smarty it fit him. What do you think? Pls review and tell me! Also Echo is an actual song I do not own it.


End file.
